the mystery
by casualty-connie
Summary: This is a story from the start of when Connie arrived. What happens when Connie starts a relationship and what happens when someone comes to change her life and what happens when she finds out something. Will she and Zoe ever like each other. What is around the corner. "i love you but i dont know what to do." life changes in mysterious ways. can she cope with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello it is my second fanfition thank you for the support in the first one.

This one ia going to take maybe months one chapter= one day unless it says it isn't this first chapter isn't a day.

* * *

She got out of the taxi her thin four inch heels and dark blue coat could be seen miles away. She walked into the ED like she had never left. Noel followed her into the ED wondering who she was. Is Connie Beauchamp back?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter I will update when I have my first review or first follow.

Sorry that the first chapter was so small And this does have a few spelling mistakes sorry.

* * *

Nobody except people who were there when she was there known who she was only people who had been there for years did. Connie walked through the hospital like she was the empire of it, her heals clicking in tune with her as she walked through the hospital. A few minutes later she got to resus wearing her ED uniform (light blue top and trousers.) her first day back had started.

"Hello everyone my name is Connie Beauchamp I am a new consultant." Said Connie with having authority in her voice.

Tess walked in to the ED "Connie you are back?" said Tess in a surprised voice. "Tess still working here?" said Connie drawing the attention away from her. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Tess asked in a confused voice "Haven't you hear yet?" said Connie ignoring tessess questions. "No what?" said Tess. "I am the new consultant" said Connie in a boastful way. Tess looked around the room at all the other staff in the room.

A few minutes later Zoe arrived. (What is going to happen now?)

When Zoe arrived Tess was in reception. "Zoe I need to speak to you." Said Tess in shout. "Hold on a minuet." Said Zoe who was going to her office.

When Zoe got to her office she saw a suitcase and shoes. Noel appears. "Have you seen that we have a new consultant yet?" asked noel "no why should I, guy south hasn't told me." Said Zoe slightly angry "oh" said noel slightly worriedly "so we have a new consultant?" Zoe asked as they went around the ED intill Robyn stopped them.

Zoe was about to find out who the new consultant is.

Zoe rushed into resus and there was Connie Beauchamp. "Hello I am Connie Beauchamp I am your new consultant." Connie said. "I will be back" said Zoe she needed awnsared from the CEO

A Few hours later Connie had gone to a site despite Zoes speech against it. A man was on a platform and was not conscious. Risking her own life she climbed to him. When Connie got to him the structure became un stable all of a sudden it fell down a bit. Luckily there was a crane to save them. Just as Connie got on the crane the structure fell. Leaving Connie horrified at that. "Are you ok Connie?" asked Jeff in a shout as it was so loud. "Yes I am fine" said Connie trying to be confident.

Back at the ED zoe and Connie are in the office having a row "you should have left it" said zoe trying to be as calm as she could have. "Did you want the man to die?" said Connie in a angrily manner. "You should have left the paramedics to it" said Zoe also angry. "They wanted to phone the fire begade." Said Connie making the paramedics sounds stupid. "Well it would have been better then nearly having two people with injures." Said Zoe. "Oh really one death better then two injuries" said Connie. "Oh common if that had fallen with you on it you could have died." Said Zoe nearly shouting. "Oh look who is being caring." Said Connie getting more angry as she talked more.

Later at the pub Connie and guy was talking about the first day. Their relationship growing every second That whent.


	3. Chapter 3

These next chapters might be sort but it will be longer soon.

Keep reviewing. ;) ;) ;) ;)

* * *

Connie walked into the ED the next day and zoe walked over to her.

"do you have a file for the pateijds you helped yeaterday?" asked zoe.

"I have been here for one day you expect me to know I ned one." Said Connie in a surprised voice.

"you need to have one" said zoe in a stern voice.

"I have one don't worry guy south told me I knew you wlount." Said Connie slowly turning in to a mumbed voice.

Connie waled off to the office.

"I haven't finished talking yet." Said zoe.

"well then walk with me." Said Connie shouting to her as she was going further away.

"will you stop a minut." Asked zoe.

"keep up." Said Connie getting annoyed.

Connie and zoe walked in to the office as Connie opend the door.

Before they started talking Connie decided to sit down.

"finnaly why couldn't you have just waited?" asked zoe.

Connie just ignored her and started her computer.

"what did you want to talk about?" asked Connie.

"the files." Said zoe getting slighty angry.

"what files?" asked Connie.

"don't do it I know what youe game is." Said zoe getting more and more angry.

"well you should tell me." Said Connie as innocently as possible looking at zoe like she didn't know what she had ment.

Connie handed zoe the files.

This is the second day like I said it is very small I just wanted to update these next chapters are going to be small but something is comming.

Please review might be able to get anouther chapter tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 day 3 sorry for spelling mistakes I am going to try and stop that in the next chapter.

Please review next chapter there will be a surprise.

* * *

The next day there was a patient in resus who had nearly broke every bone.

Connie and tess on the case.

"We need tkto do something. " said tess in a panic.

"Thre is realy nothing we can." Said connie whispering to tess.

"What should we do? " asked tess.

"Your call." Said connie.

"Why should it be?" Asked tess.

" becoase it is for you to."said connie.

"Take him off the machine and tell me when his heart goes." said tess.

"Where are you going you have to stay. " said connie.

Tess leaves.

A few miminutes later tess comes back.

"Why didnt any one get me. " asked tess in a stern voice.

"Becauae he is still alive." Said connie.

"HDU get him to there? " asked tess.

"I think ITU is better." Said connie.

They put the person in HDU even though ITU would have been Better.

This is really short but need some time for my other chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello this is chapter 5 I can appreciate you more if you review and also you can review as a guest if you didn't know. I will not update until I get 2 more reviews. (Unless causaltyfan1 reviews as they have been a loyal reader and reviewer.) thank you.

This chapter has a surprise.

As you might not watch holby city or watch it in series 8-11 here is 2 links.

You can click the characters on it that you need to.

wiki/Holby_City_(series_9)

wiki/Holby_City_(series_16)

* * *

In the morning Connie was in her office when guy self walked in.

"Can I talk to you a minuet?" asked guy.

He walked over to Connie.

"What is it you need?" asked Connie.

"Do you want to go out tonight just like how normally do?" asked guy.

"Ok why do you want to go out?" asked Connie.

Guy didn't answer he just left.

Zoe walked in the office and she walked towards Connie.

"Are you and guy self going out?" asked Zoe.

"No why would you say that?" asked Connie sounding like she was offended by that.

"Just asking it seemed like it how you to are together." Said Zoe.

"What we like meeting each other." Said Connie.

"I am just wondering is that ok or not?" asked Zoe.

"Maybe you should keep your nose out of it?" asked Connie.

"Fine then." Said Zoe getting slightly angry.

"Ok then." Said Connie to Zoe back.

Zoe left the room and Connie carried on doing her work. She was getting annoyed with Zoe. She was really nosey. And they did not get along with each other.

A little while later Connie was walking around ED.

"Mrs Beauchamp they need your help in resus." Said max running over to Connie.

Connie rushed over to resus as fast as she can and pushed through the doors.

"Forty year old lady she has had a heart failure." Said Tess.

"She should be on Darwin." Said Connie.

"They said she has to be here." Said Tess.

"That is really ridiculous." Said Connie.

"What should we do?" asked Tess.

"Do US and ES LFTS and BLOODS and can we get a chest scan." Said Connie.

"Ok then." Said Tess.

Connie stood in resus looking through the charts for the girl. And Robyn came in and Tess told Robyn what the person needed and Robyn went and done it.

A little while later they had the results and the picture of her chest. Connie examined the results and made the decision for what to do.

"Whats wrong?" asked Robyn.

"Well she does not need a operation but she has messed this heart." Said Connie.

"Why what is it?" asked Robyn.

"Have a look at this." Said Connie.

Connie showed Robyn the tablet and Robyn looked at Connie and she didn't know what was happening.

"What does it mean?" asked Robyn.

"Her heart has damage it could be caused by over exercising having a fatty diet." Said Connie.

"She is so skinny I don't think she is eating fat food." Said Robyn.

"She could be and using diet things like pills to keep her skinny." Said Connie.

Connie walked over to the women.

"Ok then." said Robyn.

"Hello I am Mrs Beauchamp it looks like you have really bad damage to your heart can you tell me what your diet is how much exercise you do how often you work and medication." Said Connie.

"I eat smaller amount of food I barley do any exercise I work 1 day a week and I only take aspirin." Said the women clearly.

"Aspirin that could be a problem." Said Connie.

"I thought it thins the blood." Said Robyn.

"Yeah but if you look closely she has had a internal bleed." Said Connie.

"What I could die then?" asked the women who was panicking.

"No don't worry it has clotted." Said Connie before the women got worse.

"So what has this done to her heart?" asked Robyn.

"Well it has given the heart a tare." Said Connie.

"So we do need to have her in theatre?" asked Robyn.

"Not really the tear is fine as long as she stops taking aspirin." Said Connie.

"Ok right." Said Robyn.

Then a person came in to resus.

"Connie come over here." Said fletch.

"Look after the lady and tell me if something happens and I don't see it." Said Connie.

She rushed over to the other person.

"This is Maree she is twenty two and she went unconscious in the ambulance she fell." Said big mac really fast.

"Ok lets do the usual and a head X-Ray." Said Connie.

Connie ad other members of staff was around her talking different things and putting her on different machines.

All of a sudden the other persons machine went off.

"MRs Beauchamp help please." Said Robyn.

Connie rushed over to the other person.

"She is going into VF I need the shocks please." Said Connie.

Robyn brought them over to Connie.

"Here they are Mrs Beauchamp." Said Robyn.

"Charging fifty." Said Connie.

Connie charged it and put the red pads on the girl and shocked.

"Her heart is gone." Said Robyn.

"Not on my watch it hasn't." said Connie.

"Charge it?" asked Robyn.

"Yeah charging to one hundred stand clear." Said Connie.

She fixed the red pads and then charged shocking the person again.

Just as she done it the other person went in to a fit.

"Mrs Beauchamp she needs you." Said fletch.

Who is Connie going to decide? Scroll down.

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

c

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

a

"I will be there in a minuet." Said Connie.

The other person came back to normal.

"Quickly she need something now." Said fletch.

"Ok then" said Connie.

She rushed over to the other person looking at the machines.

"So what should we do then?" asked fletch.

"Her arm is swollen can you cut it open please." Asked Connie.

Fletch cut her arm.

"Now what." Asked fletch.

"Put that into her arm." Said Connie.

She handed him a small bag attached to a hollowed rod.

Fletch put it in to her arm.

"Ok it is in." said fletch.

"If there is any liquid in her arm it will take it out thus could have been what was doing damage as it could have put a infection in her self." Said Connie.

They waited a minuet to see if she became stable.

She does.

"Ok think that is it." Said fletch.

"Ok I am going now bye." Said Connie.

She left resus and walked around the ED.

A little bit later she went into the office. Not knowing what was about to go around the corner.

She started doing work after a busy day.

She was meeting guy self tonight and then head home for a quite night. That is what she thought.

A knock on the door and that was going to change.

"Come in." said Connie she was wishing that she wasn't needed in the ED.

Then the defiantly least expected person walked in.

"Hello Connie" they said.

"Sam strackon" said Connie her voice in shock. She wondered what he was doing here.

"Hows grace?" he asked.

"She is fine what are you doing here?" asked Connie in deep confusion.

"I have came to take her home to America I think it is time as you have had enough time with her." He said in a demanding voice.

"You can not take her she is my daughter." Said Connie nearly in tears.

"She is also mine to." Said Sam in a whale.

"How many times have I told you that you was a sperm donor?" Said Connie in a shouting voice.

"I am going to take you to court and I will tell them that I did not agree to that and I will go to Keller as I know chrisee knows the truth." Said Sam really angry with her.

"You cannot take her away from me and chrisee is not here anymore." Said Connie shouting she was so upset.

"I will get grace I am tougher then I use to be I know." Said Sam.

"Fine do what you want I can fight my corner. "Said Connie.

"You will just sleep with the judge." Said Sam.

"I have changed you don't know because you are not here." Said Connie.

"Changed you cannot change you will be the same I mean you slept with Ric griffin." Said Sam.

"How did you know about it?" asked Connie.

"I have some sources." Said Sam.

"I will talk to you in court." Said Connie.

"Fine then." Said Sam.

Sam left and Connie nearly broke down in to tears.

Guy knocks on the door.

"Come in." said Connie.

Guy walks in to the office.

"Are you ok you look sad?" asked guy in concern for her.

"Yeah I am fine I just need a drink." Said Connie.

"Ok then shall we go?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go then I just need to put my things in my bags." said Connie.

Connie turned her computer off and then waited for it to cool down.

"Where do you want to go?" asked guy.

"As far from here as possible but where there is wine." Said Connie making guy laugh.

"Ok then do you want me to surprise you." Asked guy.

"Ok then surprise me then ok." Said Connie.

"I think your computer can go in your bag." Said guy.

Connie put her computer away and the rest of her things.

"Lets go." Said Connie.

She stood and got all of her things.

She and guy walked out of the office.

A while later in the evening.

They were at the pub.

"So why did you go into emergency median?" asked guy the alcohol getting to his brain.

"you know why I needed a change and grace is getting older she deserves to have a mum who isn't in the news paper every few days I dedicated my self to that ward but I was leaving her behind it," said Connie she had had too much to drink a and she had had a bottle of wine so she was drunk like he was.

"Do you know what we could do?" asked guy.

"What do you think we could do?" asked Connie.

Guy got off his chair and walked away in till she could not see him for a joke. He came back and sat down.

"Left you guessing and we could make the ED surgical." Said guy.

"What like get in two theatres." Asked Connie.

"Yeah and you can be the lead." Said guy.

"Zoe is the clinical lead." Said Connie.

"No you would be in charge of theatres and all the other staff can get training." Said guy.

"Ok then." Said Connie.

"I will tell Zoe in the morning." Said guy.

"Na leave it to me." Said Connie ready to make Zoe miserable.

"What you going to say to her?" asked guy.

"Nothing much." Said Connie even tough that was not the case.

Guy looked at the wine bottle that was nearly finished.

"As the wine is nearly finished shall we go to mine I have loads." Said guy.

Connie nodded her head and the walked out of the pub together guy helping Connie not fall over while he kept himself.

What is going to happen now to Connie and guy? Please review as it makes me feel that only one person is reading it and then it makes me feel like I am rubbish.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello this is chapter 6 little warning sometimes reviews are not coming on but I know that you are reviewing so thank you for it.

* * *

Connie came in to work looking exhausted barley remembering the night all she knew is that she woke in guy selfs bed after having s.. With him.

Zoe went over to her and saw that Connie looked tired so she thought she could get Connie in trouble but that plan was short lived and you will see why soon.

"You look so tired." Said Zoe pointing the recognizable.

"Yeah I had a good night you could never imagine who with." Said Connie feeling smart that Zoe was going to go down.

"Who with?" asked Zoe wondering who it was.

"You wont know him he is not around the ED a lot." Said Connie trying to not lie as much as possible.

Connie walked of to the office leaving Zoe to wonder what was going on. What Zoe didn't know was that it was going to be even worse.

Zoe followed into the office. Connie went over to her desk and sat down getting all of her things out ready for the day that was starting there.

"So how are you?" asked Zoe she didn't want to know.

"Guy self asked me to tell you he is bringing theatres to the ED and I am going to be in charge. "Said Connie ignoring what Zoe asked.

"He cannot do that." Said Zoe.

"He can." Said Connie.

Guy self and Tess walked into the office after knocking.

"Zoe can I talk to you outside?" asked Tess.

"I need to talk to Connie." Said guy.

Zoe and Tess went out.

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Connie.

"We might have a problem." Said guy.

"I am guessing it is about last night if you don't want a serious relation ship it is fine." Said Connie.

"No I do want it is just I hope you are on the pill or something." Said guy.

"What happened?" asked Connie.

"I don't think we used protection." Said guy.

"I will take the after pill." Said Connie.

"Ok then." Said guy feeling more relived.

But will Connie remember to take it what do you think if you think she should or not.

She went to the patients she treated yesterday who ware now in bays.

"thank you for yesterday." Said the lady who came in first.

"well you had a problem and we tried our help to sort it anyway bye." Said Connie in a soft voice.

Connie went to the other women.

"thank you." Said the other one.

what is going to happen?

i know this chapter is short it was just to explain what happened the night before the chapter is weird but it is for the story.


	7. Chapter 7

need help need your views.

Is Connie going to have a baby.

Connie was off the next day. She only came in to get some stuff.

She had been there one week and had been going out with guy self for four days. And every day there relationship grew stronger. However Connie knew a secret. I that could ruin their relationship.

But what could that secret be?

Connie was in her office. She could not face guy if he said anything she could not tell him. She could not deal with Zoe either. She had a massive head ache and had asked to only let her do office work.

As the day went through and she could not take parecetamol her head ache got worse.

(Start of the day.)

Connie was sitting in her office.

When Zoe walked in.

"Hello how long have you been here?" asked Zoe shocked Connie was at the hospital.

"I had a appointment at the hospital I thought I would come and work." Said Connie her head feeling like there was bricks on it.

"What was the appointment for?" asked Zoe.

"Oh it is just stomach cramps." Said Connie.

"Period pains?" asked Zoe making it seem obvious.

"No my period isn't on it was due yesterday." Said Connie.

"Oh well maybe you are pregnant." Said Zoe.

"Don't be ridiculous at my age." Said Connie sounding slightly offended.

"I was just asking." Said Zoe.

"It is not impossible but no." said Connie.

"Ok them" said Zoe.

"Are you just going to annoy me all day?" asked Connie.

"You what?" asked Zoe.

"Leave just go will you." Said Connie.

I will leave after I have done this." Said Tess.

She picked up a glass of water a chucked it over Connie.

Tess then walked in.

"What was that for?" asked Connie.

"I don't know lets go Tess." Said Zoe.

"Well I need to speak to you anyway." Said Tess.

"Ok then." Said Zoe.

They walked out of the office. In the office guy walked in and saw Connie.

"What happened?" Asked guy.

"Zoe spilled water over me delebriatly." Said Connie.

"What did you do to her?" asked guy trying not to laugh.

"It is not funny." Said Connie in a snapping way.

"What did you say to her?" Said guy predicting she did something.

"Nothing I just asked her to leave because I have a head ache." Said Connie.

"Did you word it exactly like that?" asked guy.

"No why?" asked Connie.

"Just wondering." Said guy.

"Ok then." said Connie.

"Go back to your house and get something." Said guy.

"I cannot as I was at your house and my car is at home any way most of my stuff is now at yours." Said Connie.

"Ok I will take you to mine." Said guy.

"Fine then." Said Connie.

She got out of chair and walked over to guy and they went out the office then trough the hospital to his car and then got into it. They were driving when he noticed something wrong with Connie.

"Are you ok there?" he asked.

"Yeah just got stomach cramps." Said Connie.

"You said you was not feeling well last night do you want some days off?" asked guy.

"If I can I will work today though." Said Connie.

"Ok then." Said guy.

There was a minute of silence.

"How many?" asked Connie.

"5 days." Said guy.

"You trying to get rid of me?" asked Connie.

"No I just want you to be better." Said guy.

"Fine then." Said Connie.

"Did you take the pill?" asked guy.

"Yeah of course I did." Said Connie.

"I was just checking I don't want our relationship coming out early." Said guy.

A while later on.

Connie was with the doctor.

"What is going on?" asked Connie.

"Well we need to test you but it looks like you have it I will send you a appointment and then you can get tested." Said doctor.

"Ok thank you bye." Said Connie.

"Actually as you said you will be coming back to work in 5 days just come down and we will test you bye." Said the doctor just before Connie left.

Connie left.

She didn't know what to do if she did have this condition and there is also Sam who wants to get grace. He was the one who left.

It was going to be hard but she had to stay calm and hope for the best would happen to her she just had to wait and then see.

5 days later…..

See what happens either tomorrow or the next day.

When it is don't forget to read my movie story about Connie and some holby and casualty characters who go to America it will be a crossover with loads of suppresses who will fall under pressure.

If you don't want to read who is in it then don't carry on reading.

Connie, fletch, john (he is my own character (holby city)), Sabrina (she is my own (holby city)), Zoe, Serena (holby), Zosia (holby), max, Elliot (holby) and collete(holby). And a characters new born baby.


End file.
